The present invention relates to a control method and more particularly to an idle stop-start control method for an internal combustion engine.
Control methods are used in various applications to analyze data and perform actions; as such, control methods have vast applicability in the automotive arts. To that end, many controls within the engine and transmission utilize methods which are either user implemented or automatic.
The present invention is directed to a method for providing idle start-stop control for an internal combustion engine. The invention allows for appropriate engine shut down only when there is insufficient demand for the benefits obtained from a running engine.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of starting and shutting down an engine of a vehicle during use thereof to conserve energy includes the following steps. A plurality of vehicle operating conditions are monitored and an engine shut-down indicator is set whenever each of the plurality of vehicle operating conditions are acceptable. An engine sustain indicator is set whenever any one of the plurality of vehicle operating conditions is unacceptable. The engine is shut down whenever the engine is running and the shut-down indicator is set. The engine is started whenever the engine is not running and the engine sustain indicator is set.
In another aspect of the invention, a system for starting and shutting down an engine of a vehicle during use thereof to conserve energy includes a vehicle engine controller and a plurality of sensors for monitoring a plurality of vehicle operating conditions, the sensors being coupled to the vehicle engine controller. The engine controller is operative to shut down the engine whenever the engine is running and each of the plurality of sensors indicates an acceptable operating condition. The engine controller is further operative to start the engine whenever the engine is not running and any one of the plurality of sensors indicates an unacceptable condition.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.